


Flashes of Love

by Supernaturallyharrypotter



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Art Class AU, F/M, Mall AU, One Shot, Two Shot, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallyharrypotter/pseuds/Supernaturallyharrypotter
Summary: one shots (and maybe two shots) focused on lucaya; unrelated unless otherwise stated; open to requests





	Flashes of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mall Meetings- in which a busy day at the mall forces Maya to share a table with strangers AU

Maya sighed.

Of course Riley was going to be late. "Dammit, Riley," she hissed at her phone. Maya looked around, today was a really busy day and she had managed to score Riley's favorite booth. It was big, large enough to seat at least 8 people.

Maya sighed, she still had about an hour before Riley arrived and Riley wouldn't let her go shopping without her. She pulled her phone off of the table surface and sunk down to avoid the dirty looks people shot her as they desperately searched for a table in the crowded food court.

"Guys! I found one!" a masculine voice said. Maya, not looking up from Instagram, furrowed her brows. A head peeked over the high back of the circular booth. She felt eyes on her and looked up with pursed lips.

"Shit." Maya rolled her eyes at his language.

"What Joey?" another voice snapped.

"Well, Brandon, there just so happens to be someone sitting there already." Maya assumed it was Joey responding.

"How many people?" a new voice asked, his voice sounded lighter and more innocent.

"One," Joey answered.

"I'll text Lucas to see if he and Farkle and Zay have found a place to sit." Maya assumed Brandon was the problem solver of the group. No noise was made for a couple seconds then shuffling. "They're coming to meet us here, they didn't find a place either."

"Tell 'em to hurry, my tray's getting heavy," complained Joey. Maya felt a weight against the back of her seat, most likely Joey leaning on it. She shook her head and went back to her phone.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been on her phone before she realized that she no longer felt Joey leaning against the wall behind her. She glanced up and looked back down quickly only to do a double take. Before her stood six boys.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the tall blond asked. She scoffed silently, hearing the southern twang of his voice.

"Well, howdy to you too," she responded sarcastically, trying to ignore how attractive he was. 

"Are you sitting alone, then?" it was the boy who's voice she'd called innocent. He was almost as tall as Texas Twang Tall boy, but not quite.

"Mm," she shrugged, "well I may be blind, but I don't see anyone else." The sarcasm was heavier this time. In her mind, she was cursing Riley for putting her into such a position.

"Can we sit with you, there aren’t any other seats?" Brandon, she recognized. And her earlier prediction was true, he was their problem solver.

"Or you could just leave and sit somewhere else," offered Joey, his voice was unmistakable; very New Jersey.

"That's funny. Nope," she shot him a look of disgust thinly veiled by a very fake smile.

"Look," Texas boy started, "we're hungry, and it would be nice if we could sit to eat." Maya snickered at his accent.

"Alright, Ranger Rick, go ahead and sit and eat with your friends." She imitated him.

"Thank you," he sounded relieved and just a bit like he was laughing. And in they filed, Ranger Rick, a boy who was short and she assumed was most likely Farkle as he looked as odd as the name sounded, and another boy who had to be Zay on her left; Brandon, innocent boy, and Joey on her right side.

"I'm Brandon." Maya resisted saying that she already knew that as that may come off as slightly creepy.

 "This is Charlie," he motioned to innocent boy.

"This is Joey." Joey glared at her.

"Zay, Farkle." He nodded at each boy in turn.

"And that's Lucas."  Brandon pointed across her with a small hand movement at Ranger Rick sitting next to her.

She looked up at "Lucas" and made eye contact. She broke it and sunk lower in her seat.

The next hour the boys spent talking of sports and video games and action movies. Until the attention turned to her.

"So, how old are you?" Ranger Rick asked her, sounding genuinely interested.

"How old are you, Ranger Rick?" He chuckled and smiled.

"Name's Lucas."

"It's Ranger Rick," she corrected. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm sixteen, since March." He raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

"Fifteen until July." She was upset, she wanted to be older than him. She went back to her phone and the conversation turned away from her. Until it came back to her again.

"You have an Instagram?" Zay caught a glimpse of her phone screen. She nodded. "You should exchange info with Lucas, here." Ranger Rick shot Zay a murderous look.

But Maya was no longer paying attention to Zay, she was texting Riley, asking her when she would arrive. Another half hour sorry, Riley responded apologetically. She sunk even lower into her chair and clicked off her phone.

"What's wrong?" Brandon nudged her softly. Maya decided that Brandon was definitely the nicest.

"Riley doesn't get here for another half hour." She sounded so somber that conversation stopped and an awkward silence took over.

The boys exchanged glances, not knowing what to say. Except Joey. Joey got up and left. Maya had to assume that was fairly normal as none of them even reacted.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked after clearing his throat. Anything to kill the awkwardness.

Maya leaned forward for a second to sweep her long blonde hair from behind her. Then she looked up and made steady eye contact with him.

"Maya." Their eye contact held steady for what felt like forever to everyone else.

Zay chuckled.

"Look at those two lovebirds with their public eye sex." Lucas and Maya both glared at him as everyone else snickered. Maya's cheeks flushed pink and she sunk down lower until her eyes were just visible above the table. Lucas pointedly looked at the ceiling.

Not being able to take the awkwardness, Charlie announced, "I'm done eating, I'm gonna go throw away my trash." Then he shot up bolted to the farthest trash can.

"Same." Farkle ducked under table, tiny enough to not bump Maya's knees, grabbed his stuff off the table, and scurried after Charlie.

"Yep, bye." Brandon stood, clearly not in the same rush the others were in.

"Not me." Zay said with a laugh.

"Yes, you." Brandon took Zay by the arm and dragged him off.

"So..." Lucas offered tentatively.

"Come on, Huckleberry is that the best you got?" Maya teased.

"What's your Instagram name?" Huckleberry pulled his phone from a pocket.

"Maya Hart," she sat up straighter.

"With a space?" She shook her head.

"You have ten thousand followers?" Ranger Rick was surprised.

"I post pictures of my art, I guess people like it." Maya unlocked her phone to follow him back.

"You guess? Maya, these are incredible!" He exclaimed, looking at a painting of a dark haired girl with a smiling face surrounded by flowers with a perfect looking house in the distance. "Who is this?"

"Riley, she's my best friend." Lucas heard the absolute certainty in her voice.

She said it with the utmost confidence, as though it was a commonly known fact.

Lucas continued to look though her pictures as she looked through his.

One of a homeless man with a dog. One of New York's lights during night. One with two smiling girls, one blonde, one brunette. Maya and Riley, realizes. And he sees one, a dark silhouette surrounded by flowers.

"I like this one," he said, staring at it.

"Thank you," she paused, "No one's ever mentioned that one."

"Well I think it's amazing," he smiled at her.

"Hey Maya- who is this?" Maya looked up to see Riley.

"Riley!"

"Oh." Lucas checked his watch. "I have to go," he smiled at Maya brightly then gave a slight nod to Riley and sauntered off. Maya and Riley watched him.

"Who is that?" Riley asked as Maya shoved her phone into a pocket and began to exit the booth.

"His name is Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"He's a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a request if you so desire


End file.
